


Friday Night Funkin' Backstories and Other Stories

by Ichigo_bby1223



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game), Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)
Genre: Backstory, Canon Backstory, F/M, Fluff and Humor, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Other, Random & Short, Spooky, Weirdness, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29913894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_bby1223/pseuds/Ichigo_bby1223
Summary: These are the backstories on why characters are in FNF. Also I might do other random things like things about Skid, Pump, and Lemon Demon.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin'), Girlfriend/Monster (Friday Night Funkin'), Pump & Skid (Friday Night Funkin')
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Friday Night Funkin' Backstories and Other Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Also I couldn't mention that the Hatzgang was also in this story as well but they're here too. Also sorry that the paragraphs are in big clumps, like I said, this is my first Ao3 story.

Today was THE day. One of the most spookiest days of Spooky Month, Halloween it's self. Skid was sitting on the stairs in front of his house, waiting for Pump to arrive. He waits for a while looking down at the ground until he here's a familiar "Eyyy!" in front of him. He looks up with a big smile on his face and sees Pump with a skeleton candy pail in his hand. Skid gives an "Eyyy!" back. Skid gets up and grand his pumpkin pail and walks over to Pump. "You ready Skid?" Asked Pump. "Yep! Let's go do spooky things!" The two boys go around the neighborhood, doing there usual Spooky Month activities. They got there spooky ice cream, spooky jokes, and kinda harassed people saying to them "Itsa Spooky Month!" They even went tricker treating this year, getting compliments left and right on how cute and polite they were. After a while of tricker treating, they went to the candy store and got there free candy bags, surprisingly, the store was more packed than usual because no one ever really went there except for Skid and Pump.  
The boys sat down on a curb, eating a chocolate bar talking about randomness and Spooky Month. 

They were finishing up as one was about to suggest to so something else, until there was a loud "HEY!" behind them. They swallowed the last bit of there chocolate out of fear and turned around. It was Roy, Ross, and Robert because who else would it be? Roy was in the middle as always, Robert on the right and Ross was on the left, looking stressed out about something. Probably still scared about the Eyes incident. "Well well, if it isn't dumb and dumber?" Roy said with a devious smile. Ross chipped in putting his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Look man, I think we should leave them alone. What if that monster comes back?" Roy pushes him off, clearly annoyed. "Tch, shut up and stop being a damn pussy! Just get over that already!" Roy said. "Anyways, I see you two have two jumbo lollipops in those bags of yours." He said to Skid and Pump. "Yeah, they're rainbow flavored!" Skid said, not very worried about the three. However Pump is very skeptical about the three, more than usual. But he says nothing and just gives a very stern look. "Oh really now?" Says Roy. That's our favorite flavor. Thanks we're starved." Now Pump's eyes are blue, he is standing his ground and guarding their pails. Skid is now on to him, he realizes that he's after their candy. "Um you know Roy, if you want lollipops you can just go to the house that has them. It's house 2918." Skid said. "Yeah!" Pump said. "Maybe they'll give you all of it cuz' they seem to like clown costumes!" Then they start laughing. Roy was confused for a second. Ross and Robert were scared for what was about to happen. Roy finally got it and started growling. Robert had is eyes covered and Ross was hiding behind him. Roy quickly grabs Pump and hold him by the back of his shirt. "PUMP!" Skid yells. "Alright, here what's gonna happen" Roy says as he then puts Pump around his arms. "If you don't give me all your candy, I'm going to beat BOTH of you up!" "Skid...run, I'll be ok." Pump says while struggling. "SHUT UP!" Roy says while hitting him on the head. Skid sees this and gives in. "Ok ok! You can have it just let him go please!" Skid said. Roy snatched the pails from Skid and drops Pump. He then starts walking away passing Ross and Robert. Robert starts going after him. "Dude wait!" He said. Ross looks at Skid and Pump, they look back at him."S..sorry about this." He said to them and starts following Robert. 

Skid went over to Pump to help him up. "Are you ok Pump?" He asked. "Uh huh, but maybe we should go home now." Pump said. They both got up and held each other hands. "Ok" Skid said already walking with Pump. The two boys start walking in the opposite direction of Skid's house, not really realizing it. The boys walk for a while until Pump feels uneasy, like if they were being watch. He doesn't care at first, but then he feels something behind him. He stops walking to turn around, Skid confused on why did the same to see what he was looking at. It was a very tall figure on some sort, it's head resembled a lemon. It’s eyes we’re pinkish red, with large black pupils. The smile was pretty creepy, it’s teeth were outside of it’s mouth. It seemed to be 7-8 feet tall, from its view, Skid and Pump were nothing but mice to it. Pump was hiding behind Skid a little, Skid oblivious as always smiled and waved to it. “Hi!” Skid said. “Your costume is super cool! Really unique!” The figure slightly confused gave a small “Uh, thanks.” It said. “So, I saw what happened back there.” It then said getting straight to the point. The boys frowned, “Yeaaah, that’s just Roy, Ross, and Robert. They’re just like that.” Skid said. “Mostly Roy.” Pump added sounding annoyed. “Oh dear, that seems very upsetting, especially for young children like you.” The boys nodded slowly, still frowning. “Say, maybe I could help you out?”The figure said. The boys looked up at him surprised. “R..really?” Skid said. “Oh of course, friends help friends after all.” The figure said soothingly. Pump stop hiding from Skid, he’s very skeptical about this thing. “What’s in it for us?” Pump said. The figure pull out a picture with a girl on it. “You see this girl? Someone stole my treat too, so I need you to get it for me. She's my treat, if you do this I'll get your candy back." The boys eyes lit up "You will?!" They both said in unison. "Yes, absolutely you... I'm sorry what were your names again?" The figure asked. "Oh, I'm Skid! And he's Pump!" "What's your name Mr.?" Pump ask. Call me..Lemon Demon" The figure said giving them a kind yet sinister smile. "Is nice to meet you Mr. Lemon!" Skid said. " There is one issue however, my 'treat' has a uh...bodyguard and he won't give you my treat until you beat him in a singing battle, so think of good lyrics to beat him with" "Ok! We can do that!" Skid said confidentiality. "Now go to the mansion that's all the way at the end of the neighborhood, and here's my uh, candy bag." Lemon Demon said as it handed the boys a big brown sack. "Thank you! Bye bye!" The boys said and ran off. The demon just watches them go off, laughing evilly. The mansion isn't very far, just 9 minutes away from where they were. " So Skid, what should we sing about?" Pump asked. "Spooky Month of course!" Skid answered. "Oh yeah he he!"

After a few minutes, they see the mansion in the distance. "Look Pump, there it is! Woah, it's really big too. Bigger then your and my house together!" Skid said amazed. "Come on!" He them said, grabbing Pump's hand again and started running. When they arrived at the front door, they both knocked on the door. After a few seconds, a boy with blue hair and a hat answered the door. Along side him was a hot girl with brown hair. The girl they were looking for. "Trick or Treat!" They boys said in unison. "Aw babe!" The girl said. "Look how adorable they are. I'm sure we have some candy left right?" She asked. The blue haired boy nodded with a "Beep." Then he walks away and comes back with a bowl of a little bag of candy. "Beep bop beep" (Here you go kids) the boy said. He poured the rest of the candy in the sack. The boys looked at the bag, and back at them as if they were just handed raisins and pencils. "Um, thank you but, we're not looking for this." Skid said. " Yeah, we gonna need you lady." Pump said. The boy and girl look at each other, and start laughing. " You kids are a bit to young to be flirting with me, but I'm flattered." The two were just confused. "Um, no lady, we need you to get in this bag. You were a stolen treat from Mr. Lemon and he wants you back. We want our stolen candy back too." Pump said. "Beep bop beep boop skado bep!" (Hey thats my girlfrend your talking about there! Shes not going amywhere!) The boy yelled. "Calm down babe. They're just kids." The girl said. "Beep boop bop bee skep bep be" (If they want you, they're going through me first") The boy then said, pulling a Mic out of his pocket. "My boyfriend wants to battle you. I hope you two can sing." The girl said. "Come on in." They entered a ball room that was empty, except there were a giant pair of speakers near a window. "Beep beep boo bop skree boop bop" (In this family, you have to sing for our approval, so you two better be good if you want my girlfriend). The boy said as he handed Skid a microphone. The girl was on top of the speakers and the boy was a few feet across from them. "Beep skado beep" (Ready when you are boys) The boy said. The two boys looked at each other for a sec, kinda confused. "Hey, Pump, get on my shoulders." "Huh? Why?" "Cuz then we look extra cool and spooky doing this!" "Ok then!" Pump jumped on Skid's back, climbing up to Skid's shoulders. Skid, started losing balance a bit, then Pump finally got to Skid's shoulders. Skid started wobbling and fell on his stomach. "Ow..my back.." Skid said weakly. "Oh, am I to heavy? Sorry. Let's switch then." Pump suggested. The boys switch positions. Pump lost balance for a sec but he had better control of holding Skid. "You ready Skid?" "Yep! Ready!" "Ok we're ready!" They said in unison.

The music started playing. It was spooky like them, they immediately started going off of the boy. Singing about spooky month as planned. (however it was more of a nice conversation about spooky month, the boy went along with it)They were pretty good for this being their first time singing. They took turns holding the Mic and singing, then they'd sing in unison and they sounded great together. They even did the spooky dance when it was the boys turn. After the first song was over, they were shocked of what they just did, surprised that the boy caught up with them. They didn't even break a sweat. "Beep bop beep bep boop bop bee!" (Danng kids! You're pretty good! But I win this round. Show what you got next round). Well, they definitely showed him what they got. They sang, practically RAPPED faster than last round. The boy seem shocked while trying to keep up. They boys were having so much fun that they forgot about Lemon Demon. There round was over, they both collapsed, tired and laughing on how awesome they were. Even the boy was tired, but he fought and won. "Beep boo skadosh beeb bop bop bep" (Wow, you kids are amazing! But I still won so you can't have my girlfriend). "Aww why not?" Skid whined. "Yeah, I thought we did a good job?" Pump added on. "Bep beep boop bap beep bee beep bop." (Yeah, you kids are pretty awesome at this, but I still won. I did have fun with you guys though!) "But what about Mr. Lemon? He's gonna be super sad knowing that we didn't get his treat back." Skid said. "Beep bop boop bip bep skado beep bop bip beep" ( Are you implying that my girlfriend is this "treat"? And who is "Mr. Lemon"?). Suddenly there was a loud bang from the front door. There were a pair of eyes in the darkness, a flash of lightning and thunder crashed, which showed that the eyes belonged to Lemon Demon. The boy and girl were frightened, mostly by the thunder. "Mr. Lemon!" Skid and Pump yelled excitedly. "Sooo boys, did you do as I asked?" Lemon Demon ask. The boys got nervous, what were they gonna tell it? "Uh..um..well we sang like you said.." Skid said nervously. The demon looked up to the the girl still on the speakers. She's not in the sack. The boys gulped, kind of afraid of what happen next. "W..we're sorry Mr. Lemon. We tried our best." Pump said holding Skid and Skid holding him too. The demon just looked at them. It was reaching its hand out. The boys closed there eyes, holding each other tighter. The demon just laughed and patted them on the head. "Oh children its quite alright. I'm not mad at you." The demon said sweetly. The boys opened one eye at a time. "You're not?" They said in unison. "Of course not. It's ok, you just sit back and I'll just get it back myself ok?" The boys looked at each other and smiled, then sighing in relief. "Ok!" They boys said. They walk over to a wall and watch Lemon Demon walk up to the boy. The boy nor the girl had any idea of whaH was going on, all the boy knew was that he was up for another challenge.

The boys watched Lemon Demon singing, they weren't really paying attention because it's pretty late and they were getting tired. Then Pump heard the words, "And then I'm gonna eat your girlfriend." Pump looked up, just realizing what they've been doing this whole time. He looked over at Skid, he was drifting off. "Skid! Skid! Don't fall asleep, we've been doing something bad!" Skid immediately got back up. "Huh? What'd we do?" He asked a little nervously and surprised. "The treat we were supposed to get for Mr. Lemon, that treat is that girl!" "Um yeah?" "Don't you get it? Mr. Lemon was gonna eat her if we won! That's bad!" "Oooh.oh that is bad! What if he wins? What happens then?!" The boys thought for a minute, then Skid had an idea."Hey I know! What if we ask him super nicely to get us our candy back and we will share with him!" Skid said. "Yeah! Everyone likes candy!" Just as they were finished discussing, the battle was over. The boy won. The girl clapped on the speakers. Lemon Demon wasn't very happy about it. It just stared for a sec.Then it started chuckling, then laughing, and then laughing mechanically. "NO! THIS WON'T HAPPEN! I'VE WAITED TO LONG FOR THIS MOMENT! GUESS I'LL BE HAVING A TWO COURSE MEAL TONIGHT!" The demon yelled.Be..beep bop boop bip skado bep boop!" (H..hey! You stay away from me and my girlfriend you damn creep!) Lemon Demon was already about to grab the boy, when it suddenly felt something on its legs. It was Skid and Pump, they grabbed on its legs to try and stop it. The demon stops reaching for the boy and looked down. "What? You want to be my dessert?!" It asked. "Mr Lemon please stop!" Skid yelled. "Don't hurt them. Or us! Pump added. " Look Mr. Lemon, we wanna help you. We see that you're hungry but please don't eat anyone!" Skid begged. "Me and Pump will go get you some candy to eat." But the demon just laughed again. "Foolish children. Do you really think some tiny candy will satisfy my appetite?" It chuckled. "Well, have you ever tried candy?" Pump asked The demon looked puzzled for a second there. "W...well no." It shuttered"But that's not the point! The point is that candy isn't going to make me full!" "Uh huh it will. If you eat enough of it." Skid said "Come with us!" They boys said. "We'll take you to the candy store!" They boys walked Lemon Demon out of the mansion while they boy and girl just stood there in fear and confusion.

When they reached the candy store, Kevin was thankfully still there, It look like he saw them coming because when they opened the door, he already had a frightened look on his face. "Kevin this man has no food so can we please give him three candy bags?" Skid asked holding the demon's hand. Kevin looked at it, it's eyes stared hungerliy back at him. Kevin didn't care, he just wanted them gone.."Y..yeah of course! " He said nervously and put three bags of candy on the counter. The demon grabs them and starts walking away. "Thank you Kevin! Goodnight!" The boys said and caught up with Lemon Demon. They were all outside and the demon looked in the bag. "Try it mister!" Pump said.The demon then shoves the entire bag of candy in its mouth, rappers and bag included. It didn't even chew, everything just went down whole. "Welllll? What do you think?" The boys said. "Hm, not bad. Very flavorful, chewy, crunchy, and sweet." "Do you want the rest?" Skid asked it. "Sure, but you two can have one." The demon said. "Thanks!" Pump said and they both grab chocolate bars. The demon finishes the rest of the bags. "Thank you boys. You are very kind children, now I will get your candy back for you." The demon said. But the boys look at each other again and then shook their heads. "No. It's ok Mr. Lemon." Pump said. "Yeah, like you, that person just wanted something to eat." Skid said. "So they need it more than we did." "You're right dear Skid. However, I still will return you a favor and take you home. You two seem very tired." The boys yawned and nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile at Skid's house, Lila is very worried. The boys are usually back by 10pm, it's almost one in the morning. She was about to call the police when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly rushed over to answer it. She saw the Lemon Demon with Skid and Pump in its arms, both fast asleep. "I believe these are yours." The demon said. "Oh kids thank god you're both alright." Lila said relieved as she took the boys out of the demons arms. "Thank you sir for bringing them home." She said not really questioning why this thing with a lemon head had her children, or how it knew where the house was. She's just glad that they're both alright. "Anytime ma'am, you have a goodnight now." "You too, take care." Lila shuts the door quietly and caries they boys to Skid's room. She places them in Skid's bed and tucked them in. "Goodnight boys.." She whispered and she closes the door.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story, if you want more let me know!


End file.
